You Will See
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: canada had a secret one that has come back to kick the other countries right in the balls. shes his daughter and shes sick and f'ing tired of them ignoring him. her solution ? kick every ass until they get it through their skulls. who is she ? why shes the arctic circle of course and shes out for blood. raiting may change with later chapters.


(MYSTERY POV)

He was the only person I knew in this world. For all the years I had been alive it was only him and the quite softness of the snow. I knew he was lonely though he tried hard never to let me see it, the rest simply forgot him. They treated him as though he was invisible and that was what made me angry, it made me absolutely livid and so I set my mind to it now that one day I would be strong enough to fight them all and make them notice him, my sweet father, Canada, aka Matthew Williams. I left him a note on the fridge as I escaped the great house I had been raised in and left for the greatest fighting nations to learn. I will be strong enough to make them pat attention.

(3RD POV)

A young girl looking only about 18 or so fled into the vast snowy lands of her daddy's country and vanished into the blinding white. An hour after she left the blonde nation who had raised her awoke and found her note taped to the fridge. As he read her words he knew that she would come through on the promise she'd made in the note.

'_My dearest father,_

_I find I am no longer able to sit and watch as you are left behind in sadness. The very thought angers me to levels that scare me but for you daddy some one will pay for your pain. You may search for me if you wish but you will not find me until I am ready to defend you as I always should have._

_I make you this promise, soon my father they WILL notice you, they will have no choice for when I come back any who dare ignore you again will suffer._

_With all my love,_

_Arctic circle aka Ravena '._

The large country bowed his head as tears fell down his cheeks. They were partly tears of sadness for now even his daughter had left him, but they were more tears of joy for he was going to be noticed . He had always caught the flashes of absolute hatred in her eyes when he talked of how no one remembered him. 'Ravena, become as strong as you want but please come back soon' he thought.

~~ 20 years later~~~

Canada was sitting in his usual place at the world convention. They had yet to notice him and he was beginning to think they never would. Today was even worse for him though for to day was the day she had left. France was looking at him with a sad look, his eyes full of understanding. France was the only one who had known about the arctic circle having a personification and that Canada had cared for her.

"Hey Mattie! When did you get here and why such a sad face," America said, his mouth full of hamburger . Matthew just looked at him with cold empty eyes. He felt a familiar annoyance building in him at their ignorance and tried to squish it before it could surface.

"He's been there the whole time you insufferable fucking simpleton," a female voice chirped out, the under tones of hate and rage drenching her words until everyone knew they had done something very wrong.

"5 hours 27 minutes 47 seconds. That's exactly how long it took you to notice him so that is exactly how long I'm going to kick your ass for," she said and leapt onto the table, " so who want's to go first?"

America, being himself, leapt onto the table and raised his fists. She gave a twinkling laugh and punched him in the face faster than they could watch her move. She added insult to his injury by kicking him while he was down and never relenting. And just like she had promised for 5 hours 27 minutes and 47 seconds she beat America until he was almost dead.

"Now you will remember won't you? He is Canada, his human name is Matthew Williams. He is kind sweet loving and shy. You WILL fucking remember him because if I catch wind that you don't I will bring the unholy wrath of god and death upon you," she announced with malice. The countries all looked astonished and watched as the smoke cleared and they could finally get a good look at her. She had long pitch black hair tipped in silvery white, deep blue eyes that were blazing with her contempt a slim yet toned figure with a few scars here and there on her alabaster pale skin. Her out fit was black and clung to her form in a way that showed her curves but gave her optimum motion.

"_Wo bist Du, madchen_," Germany asked, so awed he had slipped into speaking German. She leveled him in a glare that made Russia seem like a spoiled child and bared her teeth.

" I am the Arctic circle or Ravena. I am Canada's daughter of sorts. And you are Germany are you not? Ha did you not know it was me who killed your Hitler and led to Prussia's semi dissolution? You were weak as divided as you were," she hissed, her inflamed temper not yet calmed. Canada knew what was happening as his sweet little girl had snapped like this before. Due to her lands spending a period of six months in only dark and only light she had separate personalities mainly_ Noir_ Ravena and _Clair _Ravena. She was sweet as maple syrup in one mode and apparently now she was lethal in the other.

"Ravena, its daddy honey, why don't you come give me a hug? I have missed you terribly these last 20 years," Matthew said. Her eyes lightened to icy blue before she rushed to her father and hugged him as tight as she dared.

"Father I have longed to come home," she whispered.

TRANSLATIONS:

WO BIST DU, MADCHEN?= WHO ARE YOU GIRL?

NOIR= BLACK

CLAIR = LIGHT


End file.
